Bilbo's Final Journey
by LibraryGirl25
Summary: What happens to Bilbo on the way to the Havens?


I do not own any of J.R.R. Tolkien's stuff. Please don't sue.

* * *

Bilbo Baggins felt old for the first time in his long life. His bones and joints ached. He could not remember things as well as he used to, and lately he had begun falling asleep during conversations. Today was no different from any other day. He did not have the energy to get up. Maybe he would just die here in bed, on Middle Earth. He would miss his many Elven friends and Gandalf. Yes, that old Wizard, Gandalf. He was a sneaky one, and the reason Bilbo had his great adventure. Bilbo owed his life to that fellow. He had saved Bilbo numerous times from danger, but Gandalf could not save him now. No, Gandalf could not keep Bilbo from dying.

A few weeks later, Elrond announced he was leaving for the Grey Havens, and anyone in his house could join him, if they wished. Bilbo was excited. He wanted to go, but did not think his old body could make the journey. No, he would stay here, die, and rot all while still in bed. Gandalf had told him he was being too dramatic, but Bilbo simply did not want to get out of bed. Little did he know that Gandalf had other plans for him.

Bilbo was furious. He was tied to a pony heading to who knows where, with a band of flighty Elves! It had all started earlier in the week when that blasted Elf, Elrond, was trying to force Bilbo out of bed! "You are strong enough to travel," Elrond said calmly, but Bilbo would hear none of it. Bilbo yelled, "I am too old for traveling. I do not care if you are going to the Grey Havens and leaving. Let me die in peace!" All Bilbo could remember was seeing a smirk on Gandalf's face. That last thought brought Bilbo out of his dream. Gandalf, that sneaky, conniving, meddling Wizard, had drugged Bilbo and tied him to this pony. Well, after Bilbo's rage died down he felt ashamed. All his friends were doing was looking out for him. His ageing must have made him ornery. From now on he would spend his time awake enjoying the greatest journey of his life.

On the way through the Shire, Bilbo began reminiscing about his first journey and how ridiculous he had been. He had been a shy, humble Hobbit then. Bilbo had been shy, and many Hobbits thought it weird that he never had married. He remembered that wonderful day when his life had changed because of a visit, from a crafty Wizard. The events following that day were filled with many dangers and difficulties. However, Bilbo had survived them all, and had come back a well-rounded adventurer. Not many Hobbits could boast about staying in the House of Elrond, or speaking with a fierce Dragon. Bilbo respected Smaug's power, but the Dragon's greed had been its demise. Finally, Bilbo thought about Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Gloin, and Oin. Out of all his dwarf friends, it was Balin's death that hurt him the most. Balin was the only dwarf to come and visit him in the Shire. It was very sad to hear that this brave creature had died at the hands of Orcs.

Bilbo's thoughts strayed to that of his nephew, Frodo. Frodo had quite an adventure himself. He had taken Bilbo's precious Ring and lost it. Well, he was not the smartest lad in the Shire, but Bilbo forgave him. Poor Frodo had been through a lot more than Bilbo. Frodo had survived from the wound given to him by the Morgul Blade, and had survived going to Mount Doom. Bilbo remembered sitting by Frodo's bed, in Rivendell, and thinking at any moment his nephew was going to pass on. Frodo was a tough lad, and Bilbo would miss him dearly.

On September 22, Bilbo had a great surprise; Frodo would be joining him on his voyage to Valinor. This was the best birthday present Bilbo had ever received, even though it was a day early. Now, all his days would be spent in happiness because he would have his favorite nephew by his side. Frodo seemed pale, as they rode on, but Bilbo knew as soon as they were at the shores of Valinor all pain and weariness would fade away. He was headed to paradise, his last great journey, and Bilbo could not wait.


End file.
